clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
2009 Freezelandian Elections
The Freezelandian Prime Ministerial Election of 2009 was held on Thursday, August 27, 2009 across Freezeland. The event The fog was beginning to be broken by morning's light over Frostborough. It was a new day, a new dawn for Freezeland. The Sanes had been in control for the past six years, with Will Whitefoot at the lead of the party. Before that, Robert Gerrow, from the Progressers, was at the reins, from '98 to '03, when he was impeached for trying to start a war with the USA for land, and for losing the southern province of Archet during the War of 2002. Will Whitefoot's kind and wise reign was over. He quelled rebellions in Northfold, prevented recession in Freezeland, and prompted much growth in the country. Freezelandian Penguins all across the country headed to the polls at local municipal offices, city halls, or libraries and police offices. Good Morning Freezeland "Good Morning Freezeland!" Said Young, peppy, co-host Jamie Ahern. "And what a good morning indeed, Jamie!" Said host Bradley Bailey. "Guess what Jamie?" "What, Bradley?" "It's election day!" "Already?" "Yes indeed, Jamie!" "Thanks for reminding me, Bradley!" "And now for a message from our sponsors at Frys Chalet!" Said Bradley. After the commercial, Bradley and Jamie were still smiling in their creepy faces and same positions. "Who is going to be the new Prime Minister, Bradley?" Asked Jamie. "It could be anyone, Jamie." He responded. "Oh my! I hope it isn't me, Bradley!" Bradley giggled very oddly. "Me too, Jamie!" Jamie too, giggled. "Oh, Bradley." "Tomorrow on Good Morning Freezeland, I will be talking about the cantidates on a plummeting plane and they don't have enough parachutes!" "I love those jokes, Bradley, you're so funny!" "It wasn't a joke, it was a story!" Bradley giggled again. Jamie giggled as well. "Well, you're stories are so funny, too!" "Thanks, Jamie." "Have a great day, Freezeland!" They both said and smiled oddly for approximately eight seconds as the screen faded to black..... causing everyone watching to shiver... The Polls Votes poured in when the polls opened at 9:00 AM, Freezelandian summer time. At First, the DP and Labour parties were in the lead, but around 18:30, ZOMGs and Sanes were neck and neck. Penguins were waiting by their telvisions, computers, and radios all across the country for the result. Around 21:00, two hours after the polls closed, the winner had been announced. King Triskelle began to speak, hus vocie played on all radio frequencies and television stations in Freezeland, somewhat hesitantly. "Citizens of Freezeland and the USA alike..." the great King paused, then continued. "I am pleased to announce, that by your choice, the next Prime Minister of the Soveriegn Parliamentary Monarchy of Freezeland has been chosen. Your new leader is... Amluc Riam of the ZOMG Party! I would like to congratulate him and all his competitors for making it so far! Thank you, and All for Freezeland. Good Night." Result Will Whitefoot went into retirement, Lobelia Sackville was extremely angered and t-peed Amluc Riam's house, and Amluc Riam became Prime Minister. Vote Count Amluc Riam - 859,300 (41.6%) Godric Dobbs - 563,900 (27.3%) Alton and Eizabeth (and other minority parties) had too few votes to even care, but it is notable that Lobelia Sackville had eight votes, a new record. See also * Will Whitefoot * King Triskelle * Freezeland * Frostborough Category:Events Category:Stories